


21079

by YellowVixen



Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois, 20020: The Future of College Football, 20020: The Future of College Football - Jon Bois
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rated T for language lol, There's a lot of hugging, and finally meet again, i started writing this at like 6am on my notes app, nick and manny wait for a thousand years, no clue how to tag this is my first fic ever, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowVixen/pseuds/YellowVixen
Summary: "17 minutes and 39 seconds. We can make that.""Yeah, yeah I know. I know. I just want to be sure, y'know, we could-""I'm not waiting another sixty odd years," Nick huffed. "We can make it now."Nick and Manny's wait is finally over.
Relationships: Nick Navarro/Manny Baez, Nick Navarro/Manuel "Manny" Baez
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	21079

January 1st 21079

"17 minutes and 39 seconds. We can make that."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I know. I just want to be sure, y'know, we could-"

"I'm not waiting another sixty odd years," Nick huffed. "We can make it now."

He could almost hear Manny chewing his lip over the phone, and stifled a bubble of hysteria in his throat. They'd spent a millennium training for this, and still Manny worried.

"It's winter though, surely it would be easier to wait until at least spring?"

Nick groaned. "So a few months?"

"Yeah, til March maybe. We can wait a few more months. We've waited for a thousand and fifty nine years."

"Fuck. Ok." Nick paused. "So..."

Manny hummed, spurring him on.

"Have you decided who's running?"

"Nick!" Incredulous laughter. God he wanted to see Manny laughing, in front of him, not via video. Wanted to trace the lines around his mouth, kiss the crows feet by his eyes, run hands through his hair- "You're asking me? Is that how this is working now?"

Nick tucked a leg underneath him as he spoke, contorting himself into his desk chair. "Well, yeah. Me running off without asking is what got us into this mess in the first place."

"Oh, don't you start that again," Manny said, sounding mildly annoyed. "You saved us. We scored because of you! The biggest score in centuries!"

"Yeah..." Nick sniffed. "Still. I've said it before, you should make this call."

A pause. Manny's breath was just about audible. "I... if I run we can start playing again. Properly, I mean. But... Oh fuck my battery's about to run out."

"Charge your goddamn phone! When will you learn!"

"Never."

Nick snorted, smiling. "You ass. What were you gonna say?"

"Oh uh-" Manny paused, and took a deep breath. "Can I be selfish?"

"Please."

"I want you home."

* * *

March 6th 21079

Nick's belongings were packed, ready to be driven by van to Manny's house - their house.

He'd been living alone for the past few centuries, in any flat he could find that was available on the field, moving about the country almost aimlessly. Sometimes people would recognise him. Once Manny had scored, their story had been released to the public, leading to a lot of questions.

_ "Do you think you guys can pull something like that off again?"  _ No.

_ "If you had only found one ball, would you have gone to all the trouble?"  _ Probably, yeah.

_ "Don't you want to see your husband?"  _ Of course!

_ "Why keep playing?" _

Nick couldn't answer that one. Neither could Manny, really. They could never find the right words. He supposed it was because they had been a part of this game since it started and they'd wordlessly decided to continue until it ended - if it ever did.

No point thinking about that now, Nick decided. He had told Manny that he would make the run in the morning, around 8. It was 7:30.

He checked his phone again. The last text he'd received had been from the movers, informing him they'd be at his place in a few hours. They had been all too happy to help when they learnt who their client was.

_ "You don't need to be there, we'll pack it all up for you! Seriously." _

_ "You sure? I mean-" _

_ She had laughed at Nick's insistence. "Yes, I'm sure. Just leave the door unlocked. You've planned this run for so long, I'm not about to make you wait longer." _

Nick was grateful. He reckoned he wouldn't have minded just dropping everything, leaving his current flat full of furniture, but hey. It was a good desk chair.

So here he was, at the edge of Boise State's field. Nothing on him to weigh him down: no bags of footballs, no guilt. Well, no fresh guilt anyway. Just his phone in his pocket and a good pair of running shoes.

"You got this," he whispered under his breath. He took out his phone and sent a quick text.

"On my way."

* * *

**FROM: ADMIN**

**TO: NAVARRO, NICK**

**NOTICE OF TRANSACTION**

**Dear NAVARRO, NICK,**

**This automated message serves to inform you that the Bowl Game’s officiating system has detected that you are located out of bounds, and have not returned to the field of play within ten (10) seconds. In accordance with Bowl Game rules, you have hereby automatically exercised your option of one (1) second of out-of-bounds time (OBT).**

**This 0:01 of OBT was awarded on**

**JANUARY 1ST, 21031**

**and was exercised on**

**MARCH 6TH, 21079**

**According to our records, you have**

**49**

**seconds of OBT remaining. Failing to return to the field of play before remaining OBT is expired will result in an automatic and permanent ejection, without exception.**

**If you feel you have been sent this message in error, please contact a Bowl Game official.**

* * *

"BZZT."

Another email. Probably should have turned off notifications, Nick thought. Oh well.

He felt like he was flying. The thump of his feet on the rough ground, the cool morning air chilling the perspiration on his face, the thousand year pause of his heart finally over.

He was almost home.

" _ NICK! _ "

He grinned wildly. He was so close, Manny was  _ right there _ , only a couple hundred yards away.

And then Manny was running towards him, and  _ he'd done it, they'd done it, they were together again _ \- hugging so tight Nick could barely suck air into his still heaving lungs. He shoved Manny back.

"Wait, we're in the field right? We're- we're not still out of bounds are we? I didn't expect you to run too-" 

Manny grinned, grabbing Nick's hands, pulling them in a circle, spinning.

"Yes! Yes, we're here, you're here!"

Nick laughed breathlessly, stumbling slightly from the exertion and dizziness. Strong arms held him up, pulling him close for another hug.

Clinging on, Nick could feel the sting of tears begin to prick his eyes and shoved his head into Manny's neck, sniffing wetly.

" _ Fuck _ , I missed you."

Nick pulled back, Manny's arms still tight around his waist. Moving a hand to cup Manny's cheek, he sighed deeply and closed his eyes as they rested their foreheads together.

"Man, you smell like sweat."

"Hah, no shit!" Nick chuckled.

They untangled their arms and started walking slowly, hand in hand. 

"Well, the shower is available when we get there." Manny swung their arms slightly, grinning.

"Yeah?" Nick side-eyed him. "D'you get it fixed yet?"

Manny studiously looked away, biting his lip to stop himself laughing. 

"...No."

"No?! What do you mean, no? It's- it's been- it's been  _ years _ -" Nick dissolved into laughter, unable to fake anger. Sniggering beside him, Manny squeezed his hand. He squeezed back. 

"Maybe now you're back, you can get it fixed."

Nick pretended to think about it. 

"Nah."

Manny gasped in mock surprise, using his free hand to try slap Nick’s head, who batted it away. 

"What a hypocrite!"

Nick stuck his tongue out. "You love me."

"I do. And you love me."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Waah my first fic I've written since I was 14... mad. I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> Maybe I'll write more... I didn't even know I could still write fiction so! We'll see!
> 
> Hmu on tumblr at my main [@spider-plants](https://spider-plants.tumblr.com/), or my art blog [@yellowvixen](https://yellowvixen.tumblr.com/) (I'll be posting Nick/Manny fanart too.. so many ideas, so little time)


End file.
